


A giant flight of stairs

by Gaia_bing



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Afterlife, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Established Relationship, Feels, Fluff, Happy Ending, Infinity Wars Canon Divergence, M/M, Married Couple, Poetic, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Promises, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 04:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11372688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaia_bing/pseuds/Gaia_bing
Summary: He had a promise to keep,So therefore, he had to keep on waiting.





	A giant flight of stairs

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, this pop right out of my head...
> 
> A little bit of a different genre of writing for a change, 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy! :)

There was a man sitting in the middle of a giant flight of stairs.  
Cowl in one hand, a wedding ring in the other.

His eyes closed, his bearded-face laid back.

He'd made himself comfortable.

After all,  
He had a promise to keep,  
So therefore, he had to keep on waiting.

Many people climbed this particular flight of stairs,  
Dozens, hundreds, thousands, millions even.  
They all looked at the man sitting over there, unmoving like time itself.

Some even dared to ask:

_"Why aren't you moving? There are so many people waiting for you."_

And when people asked him this particular question, the man would always open his eyes, lean his head forward and simply say:

  
_"I have a promise to keep,_  
_So therefore, I have to keep on waiting."_

  
Before leaning his bearded-face and closing his eyes right back.  
Cowl in one hand, a wedding ring in the other.

The authorities, after many complaints were heard, climbed the giant flight of stairs.

  
And they all asked the man the same question:

  
_"Why aren't you moving? There are so many people waiting for you."_

  
The man opened his eyes and leaned his head forward.

He was about to respond,  
When fortunately for him, a new set of answers and orders came to his interlocutors.  
Of what had happened for the man to make him stay like this,

Why he had a promise to keep,  
And therefore, why he had to keep on waiting.

Quickly, they apologized to the man and made a fast retreat,  
And so, the man leaned his bearded-face back and closed his eyes once more,  
Cowl in one hand, a wedding ring in the other.

After all,

He had a promise to keep,  
And therefore, he had to keep on waiting.

He smiled wildly when he noticed his friends climb up the giant flight of stairs,  
Who'd he inadvertently left behind.  
He hugged the red-head,  
Shook the millionaire's hand, among many others.  
And they all asked asked the man the same question:

  
_"Why aren't you moving?_  
_There are so many people waiting for you."_

  
He simply smiled at them and replied:

  
_"I have a promise to keep,_  
_So therefore, I have to keep on waiting."_

 

And, after waving at them as his friends passed him by,  
The man leaned his bearded-face back and closed his eyes once more.  
Cowl in one hand, a wedding ring in the other.

And finally, _finally_ , one day, one month, one year, one century or one millennia later,  
A man was making his way up the giant flight of stairs,  
When he noticed the man sitting there, unmoving like time itself.  
Cowl in one hand, a wedding ring in the other.

 _"Steve?"_ the man that was climbing dared to ask.  
The man opened his eyes, leaned his head forward,

And stood up.

  
_"Buck?"_ he finally said.

  
And the two of them fell into an eternal embrace.  
And they kissed and kissed and kissed, to make up for what they'd each missed.

 _"I promised you that I'd wait for you, didn't I?"_ said the man with the bearded-face, the cowl he'd worn so much now dangling inside both his hands, but still holding the man that he loved close to him.

  
_"Yeah, yeah you did."_ said the other, whose wedding ring had finally come rightfully back on his finger, who was also holding the man that he loved close to him.

And together, just like old times, just like always,  
They began to make their trip up the stairs.  
To join the so many people that were waiting for them.

As Steve had finally kept his promise,  
So therefore, he was done waiting for Bucky.


End file.
